


Things Are Going to Change

by sociallychallengednerd



Series: ZENYATTA IS A MULTIFACETED CHARACTER WITH EMOTIONS [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Pre-Slash, genji is basically wearing bikini armor, hes a monster, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallychallengednerd/pseuds/sociallychallengednerd
Summary: I never really see people address the fact that Zenyatta left the Shambali, and what that must have been like for him leaving his home. So I wanted to look into that here.A brief look at Zenyatta's decision to leave the Shambali Order, and Genji's decision to follow him. As they grow closer something else is growing too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I really wanted to deal more with. I think it's easy for Zenyatta to be mischaracterized as this saint, and I think Genji might even fall into that too. I wanted to explore Zenyatta's imperfections, and Genji coming to realize the pedestal he's put his master on. 
> 
> I might write more for this, but really who knows. If you'd like to see more please comment!

Tensions were high in the temple an atmosphere of anxiety blanketing like mountain snow. In all the years that Genji had lived among the Shambali he had never seen something like this. He paced the length of Zenyatta’s room as he waited for his return. His master had gone to meet Mondatta, which would undoubtedly end in yet another argument. Though, Genji wasn’t sure if he could really call it arguing, more of an intense philosophical back and forth that sent his mind reeling, and mostly went over his head. It had been happening with an increasing frequency as the two omnics disagreed with how the temple should continue to spread their message. It made him nervous, conflict made him nervous. It reminded him of when he was little, listening to his mother and father fighting, but there was no Hanzo, untouched by the burden of his duty and unassociated with tragedy, to tuck into bed with him this time. What would have happen if they couldn’t reach an agreement? There was so much uncertainty, not just for Genji, but for everyone. So many questions about the future where so up in the air. 

Genji startled, caught momentarily unaware; he hurried to move to Zenyatta’s side as soon as the omnic slid back the door. He’d been so caught in his own thoughts that he’d missed the light of sounds of metal feet on the stone floor. 

“Genji, I didn’t expect you to be waiting for me. Is something the matter?” Zenyatta cocked his head his face plate glowing a pleasant, steady blue of amusement. Genji had marveled at how expressive Zenyatta could be when he had first joined him. He had commented on it once, and Zenyatta had laughed and explained that some omnics adopted an exaggerated body language to better communicate with humans.

“I could ask you the same. How did things go with Master Mondatta?” 

Zenyatta didn’t speak at first bringing his hand up to remove Genji’s grip from his shoulder and guide his pupil further into the room. “Brother Mondatta and I have come to an agreement.” He spoke in measured even words. “I will leave the Shambali, and follow my own path.”

“Mondatta kicked you out!” Genji straightened in indignant rage. Dread was welling up in his gut; he had never expected this outcome. Zenyatta had been Mondatta’s star pupil once. Now he was one of the head monks, everyone admired him. They couldn’t just removed him! And what would it mean for Genji? Would he have to leave the temple too? Did this mean his master was leaving him? Genji had spent the better part of three years here; this had become his home, the Shambali were his family. 

“Please,” Zenyatta held up a hand to stop him. “I am not being kicked out. It is my choice to leave. Mondatta and I disagree on how to reach out to people. I wish to help people on a more personal level, to guide them to enlightenment, like I was able to help you.” 

Genji could only watch in a stunned silence as Zenyatta moved about his room, and began collecting his meager belongings, mostly trinkets and gifts, placing them on his cot. He turned to the small cabinet to pull out a bag. “Master, but, you can’t leave. People need you here; you can’t just-”

“Genji,” The omnic cut him off, “please. This was not an easy decision for me to make.” Zenyatta looked at him pleadingly. It struck Genji hard in the chest. It was so easy to forget his master was a person too. He idolized Zenyatta, looked up to him, but Zenyatta was struggling with this himself. “You can still stay here of course. I could arrange for someone to take over your teaching if you would like.”

“No,” Genji stepped in grabbing on of Zenyatta’s hands in both his, such delicate machinery. “I want to go with you. If you’re leaving then I will leave too. If you’ll have me of course.” Genji added after a moment's thought. 

The omnic’s neck pistons sighed as his shoulders drooped, and for a terrifying moment Genji thought he might say no. “Genji, if you wish to follow me I will not stop you. I’m honored that you would be willing to leave what has become your home for me.” 

 

“You’re the one who helped me. Your ideals are the ones I want to follow. I would follow you anywhere.” Genji hesitated a brief second tugged the omnic in giving him a quick, tight hug. His master just look so painfully lost, and fragile in that moment. Zenyatta gave a light laugh and squeezed him back. 

“You flatter me.” Zenyatta said solemnly. “Tonight, we will pack, then tomorrow we can handle our affairs. I fear that if I take too long I will change my mind.” Genji could do nothing but nod.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Leaving was hard, not that Zenyatta expected it to be easy, and not for the first time he wondered if he was doing the right thing. The Shambali was his home, and it was not as though he thought that Master Mondatta was in the wrong. The more people that heard their word the better. He couldn’t stay though. He knew that. If he stayed here Zenyatta would spiritually stagnate. He knew deep within himself that it was time for him to move on, his time in the Shambali was done. Mondatta would continue to spread the Shambali’s word; he would take care of things there, but Zenyatta needed closer than that. He knew that no matter what that those who hated them would not be swayed by the words of a far away figure. Zenyatta wanted, he needed, to work closer, form bonds, help the individual. Like he had done for Genji. Genji. His student who had thrown away his new life to follow him. It would be a lie to say that Zenyatta wasn’t happy about it. As he had come to know the man better and watched his personality blossom he had grown fond of Genji. He was mischievous, and silly, and sweet. Genji had become so much more than his student; they were friends, and Zenyatta cared about him, deeply. 

Saying goodbye to Mondatta was perhaps the hardest part. Their recent conflicts didn’t matter; Mondatta was still the one who had pulled him up and taught him a better way. He had been Zenyatta’s teacher, his mentor, his closest confidant. They hadn’t said much, so much had already been said. Instead they clasped hands with a silent understanding in a quiet goodbye. It had left Zenyatta’s heart heavy. 

“Master?” Zenyatta’s head snapped up, lost in his own internal processing. “We’re here.”

“Ah, thank you, Genji.” Zenyatta stood his feet falling to the floor. It was easier to just walk in crowded places like this. Genji grabbed both of their bags from the over head before they made their way off the hypertrain. 

Numbani was gorgeous at night. Tall spires scrapped the sky and twinkling lights blotted out the stars in their brilliances. Zenyatta walked down the beautifully lit streets staring at the trees lining the street paths. A wonderfully green city for all it’s industriousness, but that wasn’t the best of it. Zenyatta watched an omnic walking down the street, his arm locked with a young woman. It had the monk’s processors whirring. Sights like this gave him hope. This was his every dream realized. A world where his brothers and sisters no longer lived in fear, where they lived in peace with humans. A world where he was more than a glorified computer, where his soul was no longer in question. 

Genji’s hand was a guiding force settling at the small of his back carefully moving him around people and things in his path while Zenyatta’s visual processors greedily took in the city around him. 

The hotel was nice; certainly better than they could get in other cities. Finding lodgings during their brief London visit had been a struggle. There weren’t many people willing to offer rooms to omnics. Instead they had found themselves welcomed into the home of a kind, omnic couple in the omnic sector. They had barely enough room for themselves, but had happily welcomed Genji and himself. It was good seeing the kindness that could be inspired in such hard times. The hotel in Numbani was nice: pleasantly lit, clean, and pretty, with two twin double beds that were mostly pointless. Zenyatta didn’t sleep, but it was nice to have somewhere soft and comfortable to recharge, while Genji slept, but only very little. 

Zenyatta sat perched on his edge of the bed in lotus position watching Genji unpack their meager belongs and put them away, again, mostly it was trinkets, mementos collected from the people they met and the places they went. 

Genji leaned over tucking their bags away in a drawer drawing Zenyatta’s optical receptors to the sleek curve of his back. Genji no longer wore clothes as he had when he first came to the temple. Instead he wore armor, specially crafted for him; a gift sent from his friend, Dr. Zigler. It covered...strategic areas. He wore a chest plate, shoulder pauldrons, armor protecting the synthetic and organic components of his arms, and the tops of his thighs and groin, but aside from that Genji was left bare. Thick cords of taupe synthetic muscle moved and bulged on his exposed thighs, his ass hanging out of nothing more than a glorified jock strap. One day Zenyatta hopped to meet the good doctor to thank her personally. 

Genji straightened humming along to a song in his head. Zenyatta turned his head away guilty. This was wrong. These thoughts were wrong, and it was only getting harder to push them away. Traveling together meant increasingly close quarters. It meant watching Genji take off his mask to have tea in the morning, seeing him smile and hearing him laugh while they chatted. Genji was beautiful in ways far beyond the physical. He was kind, and silly, sweet, and clever, and so very brave. It had all been so much easier at the temple. Zenyatta could compartmentalize, and he had Mondatta, his own teacher. He might not have been Mondatta’s student anymore, but he still looked to the other omnic for help. Zenyatta wished he had his brother here to help him now. Genji was a dear friend to Zenyatta, but to Genji Zenyatta was his teacher, a spiritual guide first. Zenyatta couldn’t take advantage of that. Not to mention, he was an omnic, and for all his cybernetics Genji was human. There was no give to Zenyatta’s flesh, he was all hard, cold metal; he could never kiss Genji’s sweet smile. No, things were better like this. 

The hiss of the pressure release of Genji’s face plate caught Zenyatta’s attention. Genji had removed his mask to stare down at his master a crease of concern between scared brows. 

“Is something the matter, Master? You seem more quiet than usual.” Zenyatta wished he wasn’t so limited. He wanted to smile up at his pupil, to reassure as him as a human would. 

“In a beautiful city like this with you at my side how could anything be wrong?” Genji’s face lit up and Zenyatta’s processors whirred.


End file.
